I Will Always Love You
by Audrayy
Summary: Legolas's father has been pushing Legolas to find a wife. But when Haldir saves Legolas's life, their love blossoms. Slash warning  .
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lord of the rings (But Vierra's mine ^.^) **

**Note: This is the story of Legolas's and Haldir's love. Of course some of the characters may be OOC. Working on grammar, Spent ages proof reading. Enjoy ^.^ **

Legolas smiled as he watched Aragorn and Arwen dance. They looked so happy as they stared deep in to each other's eyes. Their wedding had been a great success, and now as the twirled on the dance floor you could see the love they shared.

Legolas retreated to the door when he heard a voice behind him. "Ohh prince Legolas, leaving so soon? I thought we could share a dance together?" said the voice.

Legolas turned around to see Vierra standing there. "Vierra! I told you to stay away from me!" cried Legolas. Legolas didn't particularly like Vierra. She was sent to Minas Tirith by his father who has constantly been pestering him to find a wife, preferably Vierra.

"Legolas, I just want to have some fun with you." she replied with a cheeky grin. Legolas sighed, "Vierra, honestly you need to know when to stop, I don't want you and I never will. I just don't have that connection with you." Vierra's grin turned into something furious, "You will regret this, Prince Legolas." were her final words. She gave him one more angry glare, then stormed off.

'Great' thought Legolas, his father is sure to hear about this. Legolas stared around bitterly why couldn't he be happy? It was his best friend's wedding. Legolas sighed and left.

2 days after the wedding ceremony Legolas got a letter from his father:

_Dear Legolas,_

_I want you to know I am not mad at you for not choosing Vierra. I am very sorry I tried to get you to marry her, it was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me._

_As my only son and the heir to the throne of Mirkwood I would like you to come home for a bit, I understand you may decline but I have missed you my son, and I wish to talk with you once again._

_Please think about it._

_Thranduil_

Once Legolas had read the letter he threw it on the bed and sighed. He might as go back to Mirkwood. He was nothing but a burden here in Gondor. Legolas did miss his father and he had been away from home for quite some time. With that Legolas sat down and started to write a reply to his father:

_Dear Ada,_

_I accept your apology. I wish to come back to Mirkwood for I have been away from my home for so long._

_I will arrive in a few days._

_Legolas_

Xx

Aragorn sat quietly in his study. He was catching up on paper work, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," said Aragorn tiredly, he lightened up a bit when he saw Legolas standing in the door way.

"Oh, Hello Legolas what is the matter? I haven't seen you since the wedding ceremony." This was true, with Aragorn being so busy as the new king he had barley little time to spend with friends or family. "Hello mellon (friend), I came here to tell you I am leaving for Mirkwood, My father requests that I come home." replied Legolas unhappily.

Aragorn sighed sadly "I knew this would happen. I will miss you mellon, please stay safe…. for me."

"I promise Aragorn. Good luc-"but Legolas was cut off with Aragorn taking Legolas in a hard hug. When Aragorn finally released, Legolas smiled, "Goodbye my friend." and with those final words Legolas left. He knew he'd miss Aragorn greatly, the only thing that kept his spirits up was knowing that he would see his good friend again. Legolas sighed sadly and made his way over to Gimli's room.

Xx

When Legolas had finally said his hard goodbyes to all his friends. He packed his things, got on his horse and left for Mirkwood. It had been a few hours of riding now.

Legolas stopped and stared at the distance lands, he couldn't believe the quest was actually over. All this land looked familiar so many memories, Legolas recalled them fondly.

He realised he'd just come to the borders of Rohan, he could just see the start of Fangorn forest. Legolas had already decided he would stop at Lorien for a break of his travels, Though the quickest way through to Lorien was through Fangorn forest.

Legolas weighed his chances of getting hurt and decided to go through Fangorn, and with that Legolas rode on to the dark forest with not a care of what lurked in those misty trees.

**Note: Please read on lots of excitement and Haldir action in the next chapter. Anyway, please review hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Attacked and new found love

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, unfortunately. Except Arnith (The healer of Lorien ^.^) **

**Note: MWAHAHA, Haldir saves Legolas from some orcs and things get a little bit…frisky (No sex scenes). Ha-ha couldn't think of any other word then frisky. Plot bunnies have decided to stick around so hopefully you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

Legolas walked silently through the mossy trees. The air was thick with mist and everything was dark; all he could hear was the soft gush of the wind and his horse neighing nervously.

"Ssssh Arod, it's ok." Legolas cooed softly to his distressed horse. He'd been walking for hours, and assumed he was becoming close to the south-east of Fangorn forest.

Legolas stopped; he didn't like this place one bit. He silently cursed himself for going through this dreadful forest. Legolas sped up his walking pace; he had a strange feeling something was watching him. He stared around cautiously, something was definitely following him, and he could hear it.

Swiftly, he grabbed his bow and walked slowly, scanning the area constantly. Suddenly an arrow flew past his head and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver but it was too late, another arrow flew and hit him in his leg.

Legolas cried out and fell to the floor, a second arrow then embedded it's self in his arm. Legolas was helpless. He heard the sniggering of orcs. "Ohhh, what have we here?" growled one orc. "Looks like a little elf," snickered a second orc "Well, we can definitely have some fun with him."

Legolas whimpered as the orcs lurched forward with evil in their eyes. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and made a silent plea to the Valar to spare his life.

Xx

Legolas whimpered and slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed with pain and he couldn't move his arm or his leg. He slowly gazed around as best he could. Something was fighting the orcs; it was an elf. But this was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. He had eyes the colour of the sea, a pale well-crafted face and long blonde hair which twirled around him as he fought with precision and grace. Legolas couldn't rip his eyes away from the beauty, he looked like a…. angel.

The elf plunged his sword into the final orcs heart. He smiled triumphantly then walked swiftly over to Legolas and picked him up in his strong arms. "You are safe now." the elf whispered. Legolas sighed and felt himself drift into sleep, from there he knew no more.

Xx

Legolas awoke in a soft, clean bed. He was in a fresh pair of clothes and his arm and leg were bandaged. "Uhh, Legolas I thought you would never wake." Said a voice, Legolas turned to see his old friend Haldir grinning at him.

"What happened? Cried Legolas "I was attacked by orcs and I was saved…..by someone." Haldir chuckled "I saved you Legolas, you were attacked by a small group of orcs, and I carried you back to Lorien," Haldir smirked "Don't you know it's dangerous in Fangorn forest, especially at night."

"But Haldir how could you have saved me I was saved by the most beautiful elf in the world..." replied Legolas confusedly. Haldir chuckled "Legolas, I believe you should get some rest, you got a concussion. A healer will be in here to see you soon." Legolas nodded slowly and lay down. Haldir left the room with a wide smile on his face.

Xx

Legolas was roused from sleep, he looked up to see an elf standing there, he had emerald green eyes and long brown hair neatly braided. "Hello Legolas, I am Arnith. We haven't met before but I am one of the healers," Said the elf "You took quite nasty injuries. Thank the Valar the arrows that hit you weren't poisonous."

Legolas smiled uneasily "Yes, and also thank the Valar Haldir was there to save me." Arnith returned the smile "Yes, it was very fortunate. Now I must ask you, how are you feeling?" Legolas looked at his arm and leg "Just a bit tired and my arm and leg still hurt a bit…" Arnith pulled out a note book and quill and quickly wrote something. "Now Legolas," Arnith replied "I have to examine the wounds, it may hurt a bit but I must check for infection." Legolas nodded and held out his arm so Arnith could examine it, next Arnith examined his leg. "You seem to be in good health Legolas," Arnith responded "Your injuries are healing fast, but I would advise you to stay in bed." Arnith gave one last nod and swiftly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Legolas sighed; he really needed to talk to Haldir. He slowly climbed out of bed and quietly peeked out the door. The coast was clear, Legolas noiselessly changed into his fresh clothes that were left for him and sprinted off to find Haldir.

After some quick directions from Orophin (Haldir's brother), He found Haldir peacefully sitting on a low hanging branch. "Haldir." Legolas yelled. This instantly roused Haldir from his thoughts, he jumped down and went to meet Legolas. "Hello Legolas," Haldir replied with an amused grin on his face "What is it that you want? I hear Arnith has been quite strict, I do believe you're not meant to be out of bed." Legolas returned the amused grin "Yes he has been quite strict, but I really needed to talk with you." Haldir's amused face turned into something more serious "Of course Legolas, but why don't we find a quieter place to talk." Legolas nodded and followed Haldir's long strides.

When Haldir finally stopped Legolas looked around. "Wow," Legolas stammered "This place is beautiful." All around him were tall, stunning trees and on the ground were little white daises sprouting everywhere. "Yes it is beautiful, I used to come here as a child to find some peace," Haldir replied smiling fondly "So Legolas what is it that you wished to talk about?"

Legolas felt a blush creeping onto his face "This is quite embarrassing….. but are you and angel?... it's just that night you saved me you were the most beautiful thing in the world…" Haldir smiled "Thank you Legolas your words go deep into my heart, but no I am not an angel." Legolas smiled uneasily "Haldir, there's something else I must tell you….. I am not one to joke…..but I am having strong feelings for you…..not as a friend but as something more." Legolas stopped to see tears running down Haldir's beautiful face.

"Legolas, I would not be lying if I didn't feel the same, we have only been reunited recently but we have a bond like no other." Legolas realised tears were also streaming down his face too. Haldir slowly took Legolas in his arms and kissed him passionately. Legolas thought life couldn't get any better. But what both Haldir and Legolas didn't know was that Rumil had just come to see Haldir and had seen everything.

**Note: BUH BUH BUHHHH, more action in next chapter. Please review ^.^**


	3. Picnic by the moonlight

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for Arnith (My awesome healer) ^.^**

**Note:*sigh* I realised I haven't updated this story and ages, so here goes. Rumil will confront Haldir about his passionate kiss with Legolas, Meanwhile Legolas makes a few decisions. This is straight after they have their passionate kiss ^.^ **

Haldir smiled intently at Legolas, he leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Legolas, I think we should be getting back." Legolas groaned and grabbed his elf. "I don't want to." Legolas frowned like a small child. Haldir chuckled, "I'm serious Legolas, Arnith will start to look for you."

Legolas laughed, "Until he finds me, I'm staying right here with you." At that moment Legolas heard an angry call from the trees. "Legolas!" the voice said, "I know you're out here! You're meant to be in bed!" Legolas groaned and mumbled something about not been injured and freedom. "Meet me in my room tonight." Haldir whispered in Legolas's pointy ear, Legolas shivered a blush creeping onto his face. Haldir stepped back just as Arnith came into sight.

Arnith frowned "Legolas, if you want to get better I suggest you go straight back to bed! I gave you strict instructions." Legolas tried hide a smile, "I'm sorry Arnith, I had some…things to tend to with Haldir." Arnith sighed, "Come on, back to bed."

Legolas followed the brown haired elf's swift leg strides. He quickly glanced back at Haldir who winked at him. Legolas smiled to himself, things couldn't get any better.

Xx

Haldir watched until Legolas had totally disappeared and retreated to his own room. He always knew he was a lover of males, maiden upon maiden would throw themselves at him, but never would he accept. Legolas had helped his see who he truly was, and who he truly loved. Haldir smirked, that had been the most magical kiss, Legolas's had tasted so good.

Haldir's thoughts were roused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, standing there was his brother; Rumil. His blue eyes masked with worry and his golden blonde hair neatly braided back. Haldir stared confusedly at his sibling, "Hello Rumil, My dear brother. What would you like?"

"Haldir, I know." Haldir glanced at him curiously raising his delicate eyebrows, a little tinge of worry shot through him, "Know what?" Rumil sighed and gently removed his hand from Haldir's shoulder, "I saw…You and Legolas." Haldir almost gaped, "How!" "I saw…you and him kiss." Haldir closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Haldir, I want you to know I accept it. I'm so glad my older brother has found love." Rumil gently gave Haldir a comforting hug, Haldir reluctantly returned it.

"Rumil as my brother and my friend, I beg you not to tell anyone! We only discovered it today and…well… were not exactly ready to reveal it." Rumil nodded, placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder once more and left. Haldir groaned, great now someone knows. This may be harder to keep from people then he expected.

Xx

Legolas pretended to be asleep for what seemed like ages, he lay in a soft bed trying as hard as he could to even out his breathing, he so desperately wanted to know what Haldir had planned. Finally the room went dark and the door clicked; indicating that it was shut.

Legolas listened around intently until he heard Arnith's light footsteps fade away. Legolas dressed in a blur, before he knew it he was tiptoeing down the hallway straight to Haldir's door. Finally he found the door he was looking for; slightly he knocked on it and stepped back.

Legolas glanced around until the door slowly opened. Haldir pulled Legolas in and muffled his mouth with a kiss. "I missed you." Haldir mumbled. Legolas smirked, "me too."

When Haldir finally released Legolas, he smirked, "Soooo, what are we doing?" Haldir grinned, "It's a surprise." Legolas pursed his lips playfully, "What kind of surprise?" Haldir ignored this and reached for a blue sash. Gently he grabbed his prince and tied it around his eyes, "Can you see anything?" Legolas sighed, "Of course not." Haldir stepped back, "Good, let's go."

Legolas grabbed on to Haldir's hand tightly, they walked for about 20 minuted until Legolas finally asked, "Haldir where are we going?" Haldir grinned to himself, "Somewhere, just be patient." Legolas groaned, he so badly wanted to know what Haldir had planned for them. Haldir stopped suddenly, "Where here." Legolas felt Haldir's hand leave his own and remove the sash.

Legolas gasped, Haldir had led him to the edge of a lake. Its water rippled peacefully as it was lit up by the light of the moon. Around the lake little forest flowers of all colours grew, the seemed more blissful in the night.

Legolas ripped his eyes away from the lake and looked down, he was standing on a hand woven rug and 2 steps away from him was a basket, Legolas raised his eyebrows, "A picnic?" Haldir grabbed Legolas's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Yes, I really hope you like it."

Legolas almost laughed, "Of course I do! It is absolutely beautiful! Thank-you." Haldir beamed, and slowly sat down, a few seconds later Legolas joined him, he sighed taking in the fresh air, "This is the finest first date ever."

**Note: Hope you enjoyed, pleaseeee review ^.^ This was just a quick update, didn't really spend as much time as I should of though ^.^ **


End file.
